Overshadowed
by ILuvEmmettMcCarty
Summary: Bella Hale, or as the rest of Forks High knows her,'Rosalie's Sister' has always been in the shadow of her beautiful sister Rosalie. Will she remain as a shadow forever or will a certain Edward Cullen submerge her from the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone reading this!**

**This is only a short chapter, I didn't want to get to in-depth with the story-line before I was even sure anyone was reading this!**

**Thanks,**

**Alana xxoo**

"_Dear Rosalie's Sister,"_ I read, sighing as I read one of the many notes shoved through my locker door, _"Could you please give the attached note to your beautiful sister Rosalie? Thankyou."_

"Unlikely," I said, closing my locker door and walking towards the cafeteria.

Rose was beautiful, it was true, but I was _sick _of boys trying to get to her through me.

"_Dear Rosalie's sister, To Rose's relative,…" the_ list went on and on. It was sad, in a way, that they only put notes in my locker because they wanted to talk to her.

You know, sometimes I thought I should throw them away- every single thing that went in my locker.

But, I couldn't, because every time I saw one of those notes I got a fleeting hope that maybe _maybe, just maybe, _one of those notes would be for me.

But, every time I opened the note I was disappointed as I saw the name there-_ "Rosalie's sister…"_

I _had _always been Rosalie's Sister, a title which I justly earned.

Rosalie was a star, a beautiful, shining star- she stood out in photos of thousands of people, with her beautiful blonde hair and stunning looks.

I, however, had always been in her shadow- always the sister that was shy, delicate and just- normal. Unlike Rose.

Don't get me wrong, I love Rosie.

She is pretty and smart and funny, and a caring and loving sister. She didn't know about all the notes that boys tried to give her- she thought they were to shy to dare talk to her- because, believe it or not, Rose cut an impressive figure.

I assumed the problem was mainly in Rose, but deep down, I knew it was me. I mean, I am not popular, not beautiful (I believe Rose took all the looks for my family) and not cool. No one wanted to know me- but Rose insisted I sat with her every day- and so, loyally, I would take my place next to Rose- and 5 minutes later would have been shoved down to the very end of the long cafeteria table.

If I wasn't popular- Rose definitely was. EVERYONE wanted to talk to her- boys lined up to- but she dismissed them, cruelly, after looking at them for 3 seconds or so. This seemed to make them more eager to talk to her, and so, they came back every lunchtime and I, the girl nobody looked at, was also, dismissed, unbeknownst to my "loving" sister.

And then, after a lonely lunch, I would grab my books for the next classes, and- life would go on.

But enough about me and my complaints.

Back to the real world. Now, where am I? Oh yes, outside my classroom- did I really zone out for 2 hours? That is freaky.

Now, I have French now- Quelle Surprise, Moi matiere surprise après-midi.

I love French- it is the only place where I shine- I apparently have a talent for languages; so does Rosie, but she's very impatient, and, well- doesn't tolerate the teacher, Mrs Baxely, and her ramblings.

Here I go again, zoning out.

The last two periods passed like lightning for _moi. _

When the bell rang at the end of school, there was the usual cheers from the students- I just grimaced. I knew what was going to happen when I got outside. I opened the classroom door slowly and was bombarded by boys, asking for Rose's number. I shook my head sadly and slowly walked to my locker, which had the usual fistful of notes in it.

But, to horror someone was in it, reading one of the notes stuffed in my locker for her, fuming and upset.

"Bella?" Rosalie called.

"Uh-oh."

**So there you have it! My first chapter of Overshadowed, which is a romance between everyone! So please review, more than once is GREAT, and I really appreciate it so I can make this story better for you to read. **

**Thankyou for reading,**

**Alana xxoo**

**PS: Please check out my other story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, my inbox was overflowing- it was the bst experience ever! So, please review again- I have read all of your thoughts, and I have changed some stuff, i.e length, this one is longer! YAYYY!!!**

**Now, I don't own Twilight- I figured I had to say that, even though it's FanFiction!**

**So here is the next chapter!**

Rosalie was fuming. Not at me, thank god.

Rosalie was scarier than a terminator when she was angry, and the boys she was about to lash out on were sooo unfortunate. _Hehe._

OK, you may be thinking now, Bella Hale is a _complete _bitch, but the truth is, I'm not.

I think the boys who gave me those notes deserve to be punished. Well, maybe not.

In truth, I think it's _me _who needs to be punished. I am always one person, one personality.

Boring and quiet.

But on the other hand, Rosalie is a very complex character.

At home, when no-one but me is around, she completely transforms into a princess-like girl. She dances around the house singing in long fluttery dresses, watching cute movies and playing with her hair.

You may think that's very immature, but, the thing is, if you saw it you wouldn't say it was immature. It's just Rosalie being happy and expressing herself, I guess. If you saw her now you would think she had multiple personality disorder. BUT everybody has the right to be happy, playing with their friends, and the like. That seems, except for me. I am cursed, it seems.

Anyway, at school she is the _complete _opposite. She is… almost cruel, in a way, to guys that approach her, they never do so again, and um…. well, let's just say she's the cool chick in school- a title which _she _justly deserves.

Where was i? Oh yeah, walking hurriedly down the school corrider next to a fuming and angry Rose, who was clutching around 12 notes in her tanned hand.

She marched into the cafeteria and went and found the guy who wrote one of the notes.

"Jason," she said. "DO NOT EVER AGAIN write something like this to me! " The rough boy smirked and replied:

"Glad you liked it, babe. So, how is my kissing?" The whole school, which was watching in anticipation, roared with laughter.

"Jasy's going out with Rosy!"

"Rose?" I asked. "Calm down, it-" Rose ignored me and stood up onto a nearby table. She hated risking her reputation.

"OK, then. You like funny? Well, this will give you a laugh," she yelled, opening the crumpled bit of paper. "Dearest Rose….

_Think of a bee_

_You are its knees_

_Love for you goes around me like jelly_

_You are the jelly_

_Please Rosalie_

_Think of me_

The whole school erupted in laughter and Jason went beetroot red. He turned on his heels and ran out of the cafeteria before Rosalie could say anything else.

"Anyone else gonna be rude to Rosalie Hale? Then I'll read your poem to the whole school!"

Rosalie is a force of nature- you don't mess with her.

--

Back at home, Rose did not talk to me about the incident in school, though all night she seemed troubled about it. In the morning however, she came into my room (big surprise) frowned at my lack of decorating, and asked me a very serious question:

"Was that the first of the letters?" I shook my head- no.

"I… noticed- Jason's letter- at the top it- it said… to Rosalie's Sister?" I nodded slowly, encouraging her to go on. " Do they all say that?" she asked. "Have you always had to read letters from boys saying how much they liked me?"

I nodded my head yes, Rose's eyes went wide with shock, and enveloped me In a hug. "We are going shopping tomorrow!" she announced before leaving the room.

"Please- no, Rose!"

**Hehehe. Bella's going shopping- we all know that is hilarious! Please review!! It makes my day!!! It only takes a couple of seconds.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Alana xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK- Hi Guys, sorry for the long wait- I have assignments (one of which i have just finished) and stuff. I have such a hectic life there is barely ANY time for writing.**

**Anyhoo, as Alice would say, about the last chappie- I got some reviews, which was FANTASTIC, and more than 50 alerts!!  
But- I got 50 alerts and how many reviews- 9?**

**That means that 41 people read my story and didn't review. Come on, guys! Please???**

**OK, enough of my ramblings- here u go!!!**

_BPOV_

Shop-ping. I separated the dreaded word into 2 syllables.

I knew it was weird, especially for a teenage girl, to not want to go shopping- but, believe me, Rosalie tortures me on shopping trips. Literally.

It was worse when she had someone else with her, a shopping buddy. But Rose's shopping buddies did not last. One reason: they did not have unlimited cash. Rose usually left her friends broke, but with some good outfits, after shopping trips. She loved showing off to her friends with her unlimited energy to go to that store, then the next one...

"Bella! It's time!" Rosalie yelled, running into my room. When she saw me 'asleep' she sighed and said: "Isabella. You complain so much about wanting new clothes and when i offer..."

"I don't complain!" i yelled sitting up. Rosie smirked and said, "So you ARE awake. I thought so. Now, come on! We need to hit Dior before peak hour."

My stomach lurched. 'Not Dior!' I thought, my insides squirming. Dior had beautiful stuff, it was true- but Rosie made me try on everything there was to try on! I would stand there, changing into thing after thing, for hours and hours....

"I am NOT going shopping," I said, running into Rosalie's beautiful princess room.

"Do not be ridiculous Bella," Rosalie said gently, shaking her curls out from her bun. "You need to buy some pretty things..."

Just then, someone knocked on the front door. I turned to get the door but Rosalie grabbed my hand urgently and whispered, "No. Not yet."

I gazed at her when she took a computer out from under her bed, switched it open and extended a telescope from the top, pointing it at herself. "Clarify subject." She asked in a clear bright tone.

'Rosalie Tamara Hale,' the computer droned. 'Currently resides at 7 Brookland Ave. Intentions: good. Phone number: 041283852. Student.'

My mouth fell open in wonder but Rosalie just nodded and quickly pointed the device at whoever was calling the bell. The computer hummed and replied:

'Jessica Anne Day. Currently resides in 54/7 Bastry Lane. Phone number: 1276534567. Intentions: cool. Slut.'

Before I could help it I laughed so hard I nearly cried. Rosalie again nodded to the computer and it jumped off her hand and once again slid under the bed.

"Quickly, Bella. I cannot see Jessica looking like this!"

I immediately gasped in shock- if Jessica saw Rosie looking like a little girl, with _this _room, she would crack up- and then tell the whole school and anyone she happened to sleep with. Soon the whole world would know.

"You have to deter her for 2 minutes- that is all the time I need!" Rosalie said, pushing a small pink button on her eyeliner, placing it on the top of her head.

"Wha-" I asked, forgetting to speak in my shock.

Rosalie was transforming. Her hair, once curly with a bright pink headband in the middle, was straightening and growing darker. Her headband turned into a platinum blonde streak. Her face thinned and lipstick appeared on her lips. Red eye shadow and blush appeared on her face. She motioned urgently for me to go, and I ran.

**RPOV**

And so here it was my most favourite part of the day. My transformation. I really _wish _Bella had gone when I told her to, so she wouldn't have had to see it. But I had to admit, it was cool. Oh oh- now my personality is changing. I _hate _this part.

Instead I looked into the mirror optimistically, and saw that the eyeliner was working on my shoes. I was elevated and realised they had put me in high black heels. Purr-fect.

I looked down and realised I was wearing Rose's favourite jeans (I had 2 names for myself, Rose and Rosie. I was never Rosalie. That was one name, one personality.) and a red top with a v-neck. It didn't go that low so I lengthened it. That's better. Everything else is- OMG- my room! How could I be so self-absorbed! My room was still Rosie's!!

Hurriedly I placed the eyeliner onto my roof using my chair and with savage pleasure watched it grow red and black.

The paint spread across the room and I watched as everything it touched became sleek and modern, either red, or black

.My beautiful pink elegant chair melted as It was touched by the mascara and slumped into a black slump chair.

My four-poster bed shrunk into a water bed with red and black sheets, and my desk completely transformed.

I hurriedly snatched the mascara from the desk and put some on every bit of my clothing in my wardrobe, transforming them into fashionable clothing.

I then grabbed the lipstick, stood on my desk on whispered instructions to it. It then did a graceful lollop across the ceiling and painted 'Rose's Domain.'

Then, as if reading my thoughts, rolled over to my door, spray painted it red and put posters of me modelling on it. Nice.

"But, Jessica, she really isn't feeling well..." Bella's voice drifted up from the kitchen and I heard Jess huff and run past her, coming up the stairs. I beat her to it, sliding smoothly down the staircase and landing right in front of Jess.

"Hey- Rose!" Jess called out, and I smirked.

"Yeah, what, idiot? Why are you disturbing my peace at 9 AM in the bloody morning?"

"Because- I did something really amazing last night," she said, waggling her eyebrows, running upstairs to Rose's room.

I heard her gasp of surprise and saw her in Bella's room, shaking her head. "_This_ is the great Rose's room?" I rolled my eyes and she followed me to Rose's room.

As soon as we got inside I heard her nod behind me and she jumped on my bed, while I sat on my chair. She nodded once more for my room, got out her phone, and took piccis of every single corner of it. While she took photos, she spoke.

"I had _the best _time last night. Your room is awesome by the way. And, anyway, I did something _completely _new. I hooked up with this Italian guy, MezzoMoto, he was called, and after a couple of drinks he took me to his apartment. We fooled 'round quite a bit, and _then..."_

By this time, I had zoned out to whatever she was talking about. That is the only way you can stay friends with Jess- never listen to more than the first 7 sentences of what she is saying. I played with my hair for a bit and only zoned back when she was asking me a question.

"Rose. Rose. ROSE!!!" I looked at her with bored eyes. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was Jess. You had lots of fun, but then when you woke up he was gone." That was usually what happened- but Jess usually wasn't this upset over it- usually she loved it, she got to be with someone new every night.

"WRONG!" She yelled triumphantly. I had lots of fun, and when I woke up he was gone... but THERE WAS A PHONE NUMBER IN HIS PLACE!" She broke down sobbing.

"Jess?" I asked, confused. She looked up at me, and with many swear words, finally regained herself.

"He wasn't there- the phone number was..." I looked at her, still confused and asked her what the hell she meant.

"He transformed into a phone number overnight!" she screamed, and sobbed. I picked her up, swore, (that always helped to calm her feelings) and told her that he obviously went and left her his phone number for her to call him with.

"Oh,' she said.

"What is his last name?" Bella asked curiously. I turned around in shock, I did not realise she was here.

"Huh? Oh, Mezzomoto Plawtoh. That's his name."

"You mean the Italian Professor at our school? You GOT to be kidding me," Bella said loudly.

Jess looked at her, then me, and ran out of the house saying, "I GOTTA GET TO SKOOL ROSE! CALL YA LATER!!"

"Good job," I said, hugging my little sister.

'Thanks," Bella replied.

**BPOV**

"So, how did you make- this?" I asked as I was walking around Rose's room. She knew what I was talking about.

"Well, when mom and dad died a couple of years ago and you were put in my custody, I realised I had to get a job or else you would have to be adopted.

We had no money at all, and you were hungry already.

So, I researched some things, and realised that the quickest way for me to make money would be through modelling. I went to a LOT of agencies, but found the highest-paying one in the end.

Luckily for me as soon as I showed up they put me on a beach for a Billabong photo shoot.

I got half a million dollars after just one day of working, for many of the major modelling companies were there, looking for students and the right "look" of person to wear their clothes.

And I was the right look, unsurprisingly. I quit school for a couple of months and solely did modelling, you remember. I was sure you hated me for it, thought I was a self-obsessed prick, but I did it all for you.

I made so much money, millions and millions of dollars. I could suddenly afford everything, a nice house, good school fees, even the most advanced technology.

But when I arrived back at school people didn't accept me for who I was. So, I got the transformer, and it helps with tricky situations, just like you saw."

I sat on Rose's waterbed for a moment, and closed my eyes- I was thinking about so much, and...

At some point of my 'thinking' I felt the bed change, but I simply fell back into sleep.

--

**RPOV**

It was almost nighttime. Bella had slept for so long. It was long ago I had transformed myself again and went to the video shop to get some old TV series.

I now was sitting on my chair, reading the blurbs for what felt like the 100th time. My eyes slowly closed, and I drifted towards the safe haven that was sleep.

------___---___---___---

**There you go! Did you like it? I am so sorry I did not get the shopping bit in, but I was feeling so peaceful and Rose and Bella had such a nice relationship that I didn't want to spoil it. Did you like Jessica? How about my crazy technology ideas?? I would love a transformer! I have double personalities too, and I just WANT one.**

**Tell me what you want in the next chapter, and it will appear! Magically!! Please review!!**

**Thanks,**

**Alana xxoo**

**PS: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to my faithful reviewing people and you are the best! Not so happy with the people who **_**didn't **_**review, but- hey, it's the holidays and I should be happy now!**

**I had lots of complaints about the transformer in the last chapter though, which was disappointing and upset me a bit, and guys- if you don't like it, say it nicely to me- not just, "the transformer is gay" like someone wrote to me…But anyway, here is the next chapter!!**

**Alana xxoo**

**_-----_**

**B POV**

"La la la laaa!" Rosalie trilled in her beautiful voice softly, dancing into my room and opening the curtains briskly. The light hit my closed eyes and I could see red. I slumped pillows over my head and tried to get back to sleep. I knew that déjà vu was about to hit me from the day before. But before I had time to wonder how I ended up falling asleep in Rose's room and waking up in mine, my covers were pulled back from my head and Rose's voice chimed dangerously into my ear:

"Isabella Juliet Hale," she joked pompously in an english accent, "You are insulting my enhanced intelligence by pretending to be asleep and are detouring from a very enjoyable outing which shall commence on-"

"Oh shut up, you poof," I groaned as I was thrown out of bed. Rosalie looked me up and down and then announced that even though I had got out of shopping yesterday, it was now Saturday and there was no escaping it now, no matter how hard I tried.

A fine struggle on my part then proceeded, and finally I succumbed and, groaning with effort, Rose pushed me out the front door, into the car, and locked it.

I tried many times without success to dislodge the car door or to find some way out of it, but nothing would budge. "Damn it!" I exclaimed, slumping into the car seat in frustration.

****

**R POV**

I hummed in content and satisfaction as I danced up the stairs to my room. Missing school was fun yesterday, and Bella and I had such a fun time! Even though we had never got around to shopping yesterday, we would today, and I was going to make Bella so pretty that guys will _love _her, and bother to write _her _notes, not me.

But what to wear today? I mean, I couldn't know _who _I could run into, I guess it might be best to be safe. Bella said my problem was that I was too insecure with myself and relied too much on what other people thought of me than how I really felt- inside.

_But it's not your fault! _A tiny voice inside myself argued. _Bella doesn't know, she was too young, she was never-. _ I cut my thoughts off, forcing the horrible pictures submerging from the corners of my mind to retreat, and to not bother me anymore.

I grabbed my transformer (now disguised as a mascara pen) and it got to work. I sighed sadly, and, once again, hid Rosie away and submerged into the dark world of Rose Hale, the star in every boy's lust-filled dreams.

----

**B POV**

I was getting really impatient now. Really impatient. Rosalie has taken almost- what was it?- 10 minutes to get herself ready, and hasn't even let me brush my teeth!

I sighed as she ran out of the house, locking the front door behind her and clambered into the car. She quickly started the engine and drove out of the driveway. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence that lasted 5 minutes until Rosalie, getting impatient, stopped it.

"Don't start, Bella!" she warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

I sighed and turned away from her.

She was always like this when she has been under the transformer.

I hated it. I reckon that there are some pretty serious hormones and chemicals involved with it, and that it is dangerous for Rosalie.

Really dangerous. And she doesn't even know it.

After a while, we arrived at the shops. Now I'm not the only one whose life is in danger…

--

Rose parked the car after about 20 minutes of hard core searching for a park. And all that time, I was cunningly thinking of strategies to get me out of shopping:

Stay in the car

run away

Make Rose go to a great shop, like Dior, where they hate ugly people and will chuck me out straight away

go to a huge department store and make a run for it

pretend to get sick

go to the toilet and never come out

So, by the time number 1 failed, (Rose dragged me out of the car, kicking and screaming), I was still pretty confident that I could get away. Some hope.

Rosalie took me by the hand, and when I proceeded to attempt number 2, I turned around and spotted the school vice principal right behind us. And she continued to follow us until we reached Dior, where Rose barricaded me in a change room and handed me over 20 items of clothing at once. Well, to be fair, she didn't actually hand them over to me. She chucked them over the side so that I (sitting stubbornly in the corner of the room) was greeted by a stack of flying clothes.

_I will still have the scars when I'm 98, _I thought dismally, nursing a bruise as Rose shouted over the door, "Careful, there's another lot coming up!"

'I told you shopping was dangerous,' I muttered to myself. 'I'm covered in bruises, head to toe, and haven't even tried on one piece of clothing!'

Rosalie, apparently, _loved _seeing me in Dior, so she demanded that I try on everything she gives me, (or throws at me) and parade it in front of her. It was so embarrassing- one of the staff actually gasped when she saw me in a midnight blue mini, I guess she has never seen an ugly person before.

8 hours and 8047859292052 items of clothes later, Rosalie announced that there were too many clothes shops and too little time, so we would continue our search for clothes tomorrow.

I sighed in relief when Rose mentioned that, and collapsed into a chair. She then smiled and said: "So we shall just have to pamper you at the beauty parlour!" thus omitting more protests from me.

I guess we must have looked odd. Rosalie, resembling a supermodel, walking confidently towards the best beauty parlour in the state- in this seasons latest, and me, ugly and awkward, shuffling dolefully behind her- and, did I mention?- 23 guys walking hopefully behind Rose, carrying her bags.

--

We finally reached the parlour, Stylist, and Rosalie pushed me firmly into a chair when I muttered feebly: 'I don't feel well, Rose.' A member of staff came to us, positively bouncing with joy as she introduced herself. "I'm Alice!" she said hyperactively. She had a sweet-sounding voice, and looked friendly. "What would you like done?"

Rose answered for me, sensing that I was about to say: 'Um… nothing.'

"Well, this is for Bella here, never been to a beauty salon before. We'll have, first, deluxe makeover, hair wash, hair…" I zoned out of her recital, it was all going to be extremely painful for me.

Anyway, I think Rosalie had stopped talking, because Alice nodded, smiled and ran to the back of the shop, emerging somewhat later with a trolley full of equipment.

"So, where are you from, Alice?" Rosalie asked. "I haven't seen you here before…"

They rushed into animated conversation- Alice was talking so fast I could barely distinguish what she was saying, but I caught that she had just moved here, she had 2 brothers, and was dating a guy called-"

"Oh my god!" Rose screamed animatedly. "Jasper's my cousin, right? Jasper Hale, right?" Alice nodded and the girls squealed and hugged each other.

**R POV-**

I was so excited to have met Alice. We almost were related! She was really nice, and lived quite close to Bella and I. I sensed a shopping buddy!

"So, do you like shopping?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"No," she answered and Bella smiled up at her. I lowered my head, very disappointed.

"I LOVE SHOPPING!" she screamed- and I laughed. Now Bella was the one rolling her eyes, disappointed.

"But I also love designing clothes and all of that stuff. I love doing make up, too- as you can see, I think I'm quite good at it. I could spend months on one big shopping trip, doing make up and hair, finding clothes, designing them, and-"

"And I could too!" I giggled, happy. Alice smiled and then chattered away about Jasper, curling Bella's hair absent-mindedly.

"So does he still have that hair?" I asked. She giggled and blushed timidly. "I love his hair," she said, as if in a daydream. "It is the colour of honey, and it's so soft…" Bella smiled up at her, happy to be listening to something other than shopping. "It's so soft… exactly the softness of this year's Dior handbag collection!!!" We screamed again and laughed.

"Closing time!" the boss called down from her study. Alice gasped and then said- "Rose, I'm sorry, we've run out of time! But I would love you to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night, you can meet my parents and everything! Bella can come too, as well, and we can makeover her in the night! It'll be soo much fun!"

"Tell you what, "I said. "We're going shopping tomorrow for Part 2, so you want to come? At 10:30 AM, my place."

Alice nodded frantically and we exchanged phone numbers and addresses in excitement. I gave er one last hug, joined Bella by the entrance of the shopping centre, and ran to the car. When we both were firmly buckled in I said: "Bella, wasn't that so much fun? And to think we can do more tomorrow! We also get twice the amount of time we had today- and when we get to Alice's, we can give you a big makeover! I can't wait, can you?"

Bella glared at Rosalie, groaned and slumped into the car seat. To her, it sounded like the living death. 'I want to die!' she groaned.

----

**So how was that guys! Not too bad, eh? I am now officially on holidays and will dedicate myself to writing- if I get reviews! Come on guys, it's easy! This chapter took me at least an hour to write, is 4 pages and consists of 1,800 words in total! So make my day, and if I get enough reviews, Edward, Emmett and Jasper will be in the next chapter!! OK??**

**Please review and ask me any questions you have about this or any of my other stories! I love reviewers!!!**

**Thanks guys,**

**Alana xxoo**

**PS: Who liked my take on Alice?? **


	5. Author's note must read!

Hi Guys!

Sorry to bother you all into thinking this was a new chapter, but this is very important news.

I have discovered some startling statistics for this story:

**Chapter ****One, ****which contained 716 words, got 525 hits and 14 reviews**

**Chapter Two, which contained 696 words, got 328 hits and 10 reviews**

**Chapter Three, which contained 1,944 words, got 219 hits and 9 reviews**

**Chapter Four, which contained 1,877 words, got 63 hits and 5 reviews**

Is it just me, or do I notice a decline in reviews here??

I mean, come on guys, I know people are reading this story. My statistics also show that my story is being read by:

89 people from the USA- 165 hits

19 people from Australia- 52 hits

32 people from the UK- 48 hits

15 people from Canada- 21 hits

6 people from Germany- 15 hits

2 people from Brazil- 5 hits

1 person from Pakistan- 4 hits (obviously this person has read every chapter)

1 person from Malaysia- 4 hits

1 person from Denmark- 4 hits

1 person from the Falkland Islands- 4 hits

1 person from the Honduras- 4 hits

1 person from the Netherlands- 3 hits

1 person from Belgium- 3 hits

1 person from Czech Revar-2 hits

1 person from New Zealand- 2 hits

1 person from France- 2 hits

1 person from Ireland- 2 hits

1 person from Indonesia- 1 hit

Now the number of hits tell me if the person has read the chapter or not and, if, say 12 people read the chapter by 3 days, I will expect 12 or 13 reviews. So, I will know whether or not people have reviewed... MUA HA HAAA!!

Thanks for reading my ramblings,

Alana xxoo


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my reviewing chickadees! Sorry if I offended any of you last chapter, but that's just me being crazy. By the way, I have updated my profile if you want to have a look at it... Anyway, here you go! Please review! **

**------**

-Bella and Rosalie's home: 7:38 AM- BPOV

I sighed and rolled over in my bed happily, still half asleep. Well, that was until I remembered yesterday. And what was going to happen today. My eyes widened as I heard Rose's footsteps coming lightly up the stairs, as almost as though she was trying to- oh- to sneak up on me!!!

I shut my eyes quickly and resumed a sleeping position just as soon as Rosalie entered the room. "Bella?" she called softly. I remained 'asleep.' I was SO going to get out of shopping today. And there is nothing Rosalie can do about it. I want to live past my next birthday without being bruised morally by unjust, horrible shopping trips.

All my hopes then vanished when I heard who was next to Rose. "Bella? Please wake up or we shall have to resort to brute force!"

'Alice?' I thought. 'What was _she _doing here so early in the morning?' I was not a morning person. I decided the only way to get out of shopping was to pretend to be fatally sick. But, the fact is- I am sick. Sick of shopping, to be more accurate.

Fortunately, I was spared from having to resort to this pathetic act, when Alice started to speak. "You know, Rosalie, she may be in a coma from all that shopping yesterday!"

Yes, I thought. Brilliant! Yeeha!

"Because she is so fashionably uncoordinated, she probably is exhausted from all that creativity!" Alice finished.

Rose is _never _going to buy this, I thought glumly. I am doomed to a life of high heels.

But, I was surprised to hear that Rosie _was _buying it. "Yeh, Alice," she said thoughtfully, as though pondering on something very important.

I felt Rose sit on the end of my bed and heard Alice's tiny footsteps echo out of the room. "It's OK, Isabella," she said faintly, "you'll be alright. The doctor is on her way very soon. She'll make you all better, Bella."

Why was she acting like this? I mean, Rosie should be able to tell that I'm faking...

My thoughts were interrupted by a stern knock on my door. I could tell Rosalie broke into a smile as she answered it. I heard the doctor's light footsteps edge towards my bedside.

"So, Doctor Cullen, how is she?" Rosalie asked, putting on an English accent.

"Fine, Miss Rosalie. Well, that is, if we administrator the right cure to her. There is only one cure available. And, by the way, please call me Alice."

I fumed silently when I recognised Alice's voice. They were making fun of me!

"Alright, Alice. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Yes, Miss Rosalie. Could you please pass me the- the, um... that thing!"

Rose passed it to her. I felt something being pressed against my forehead, then being jabbed all over my body. I had to repress an 'ow!'

"Hmm..." Alice pondered. Rosalie asked what was wrong with me and she answered, "she has a severe case of..." but I couldn't catch the rest.

"Hmm..." Rosie said, and I heard her come over to the other side of my bed.

"Bella," Alice said. "I am afraid to inform you.... that.... you have a major case of.... UN-SHOPPING ITIS AND IF WE DON'T CURE IT RIGHT AWAY YOU WOULD DIE ON US AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO ORGANISE A FUNERAL!!!!" I gritted my teeth as she ended this speech with a bubbly laugh.

Then, suddenly, Rose and Alice both simultaneously jumped on my bed and drew the covers back- and when I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse Rosalie laughed.

I froze with terror. This was bad. And before I could even do anything about it Rosalie poured a huge bucket of ice-cold water on my head.

I just lay there, shivering. Alice skipped over to Rosalie's room and turned up her radio. So, I was freezing and bruised with loud music in my ears. But I remained on my bed. Alice muttered, "we did warn you." And I was picked up by the two girls and taken into Rose's room.

That was when I 'woke up.' I struggled and pushed, but, even though Rosalie succumbed, Alice had a grip of utter steel- and I was dressed like a paper doll and shoved into Alice's car, which was yellow. I didn't know the brand- nor did I care.

Alice clicked the keys and we drove off towards the fiery pit of hell that was known to everyone else as the Mall.

----------------------- -

**10000 years later (the diary of Bella)**

I will not describe to you my awful day at the so-called 'mall.' I have literally wiped every ounce of disgusting memory from my mind, every item of clothing that Alice bought- gone. Outta there. History.

**2 minutes later**

Eww. Alice went _so _overboard with the hair. I can feel it- gross. It's all metallic and weird.

**One minute later**

I like things natural. Diot or whatever it's called- is _so _not natural at all. But I'm not thinking about shopping now.

**6 minutes later**

I wonder when Alice and Rose will come to drag me to their so-called 'makeup saloon.' I remember I nearly wet myself laughing when Rose announced they were setting up a saloon at home. In the bathroom.

**30 seconds later**

Hang on a minute- Rose and I share a bathroom!

**1 minute later**

Grrr... So that's why they're not coming in and mentally disabling me with needless pieces of information like 'Did you know, Bella, shopping was originated in 6100BC, when ancient cavewomen set up stalls selling their coconuts to other ancient cavewomen?'

**4 minutes later**

I don't need to know stuff like that!

**2 minutes later**

Totally mindless information.

**6 seconds later**

Not worthy of even a chipmunk.

**10 minutes later**

Oh oh. Is that Alice's voice? She sounds devious...

**10 seconds later**

Like she's planning something!

**16 seconds later**

Her voice is coming closer.... AND CLOSER!

**20 minutes later**

Um... Hi, brain. Sorry not to be in touch for so long- I had to emotionally detach myself so that I wouldn't commit suicide before Alice wrestled me into the makeup chair.

**12 seconds later**

I am now _in _the makeup chair, and Alice is twanging away at my hair while Rosie is prancing around the room saying annoying things like, "Beauty is pain, Bella.... We wouldn't do this if we thought you didn't like it..."

**1 minute later**

What in the world makes her think I like this? I have done everything possible to make sure she knows I DO NOT LIKE IT. What do I need to do, stick a sign on my head in permanent marker:

I DO NOT LIKE SHOPPING OR MAKE UP- END OF STORY.

Sounds simple enough.

**6 minutes later**

But with Rosalie, you never know.

**One minute later**

God, she even has to have a personality-changing device. But I can't blame her. Not with her past.

**---**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Alana xxoo**

**PS: I will update in this week if I get enough reviews!**


	7. Edward CupCake Award

**Hello to all my wonderful reviewing and alerting people!!!**

**Now, if you don't know- I give out a certain award to 3 people that stand out in my reviews of the first 5 or 6 chapters of my stories. The following names are the first winners – so congrats to those people!**

**I want to say a special thankyou to the following people who have motivated me to write so much:**

**.Gem**** - you are totally awesome and your reviews make me sit down at my computer and write chapters! Thanks for all your support!**

**Cassmat98****- you are so funny and very very cool- thankyou! Your reviews were great- they always, always cheer me up!**

**HopeIsABlueBird****- Even tho you only reviewed a couple of times, I loved your in-depth reviews and totally agree with you on everything!**

**THANKYOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED- But these are my standouts and win:  
****The Edward CupCake!!**

**Which is a very special cupcake award.**

**If you want to win this award- REVIEW!**

And by the way- if you are reading this, DO NOT GET OFF YOUR COMPUTER because I will be posting the next chapter soon!

Luv,

Alana xxoo


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review this chapter! Took me so long to write! PS: Sorry about the long wait!!! **

APOV** (7:00** PM)

Rose and I giggled silently as we finished devising our evil plan. Bella was staring off into the distance, a slight frown upon her face. I shook my head. That was _so _not the way to go when you are in a makeup saloon! You should be celebrating, having a great time, etcetera! Not moping. "Moping is not tolerated by Miss Brandon!" I whispered to Rose. "She has very poor people skills!"Rose ignored me and then nodded to start our evil plan.

I launched into action, saying loudly, "Hey Rose, do you reckon we should dye Bella's hair?"

Bella shot up so fast it was almost as if she had received an electric shock, and started shaking her head so fast it was almost a blur to even my sensitive bargain-spotting eyes.

Rose, who was behind Bella's back, smirked and said- "Yeh, Alice- I reckon we should. What colour do you reckon?"

"Guys..." Bella said slowly.

"Um, I dunno Rose," I said, enjoying myself. "What about bright yellow?"

Bella's face drew into one of utmost horror.

"That may be okay, Alice- but I was thinking- maybe bright pink?" Rose replied, not looking at Bella.

"Oooh! Let's do that then!" I squealed, reaching for the dye.

"GUYS THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!" Bella screamed, clutching her hair.

Rose and I looked at each other for a moment and she nodded.

"Well- put it this way, Bella," I said, moving towards her very seriously, "You can either have pink and/or yellow hair- or let us do you up tonight with no complaints whatsoever!"

"No complaints?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes!" Rose and I said together.

"But!-" Bella began but I ran over to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Now, Bella. You know you mustn't complain while geniuses are at work!"

***

RPOV

7:30 PM:

I smiled at Alice, who was manically doing Bella's hair and walked out of the bathroom. I had to get myself ready for tonight- who knows, maybe there might be some boys there?

I sighed as I walked into my modern room- how should I be tonight? I mean, maybe the boys there will like girls who are 'sexy'- but maybe that'll make me look like a tart.

Bella says my problem is self-confidence. And I know she's right- and lucky, as well; that she's younger than me- that she doesn't remember the monsters our parents were.

_Flashback_

_**Rosie's Diary- October **_

_I'm five years old now (yay!) and Bella is spending the night at her friend Annabel's place. She practically lives there- but that is the best I can do to keep her away from home. The only reason I get away with it is because Annabel's parents adore Bella and, well- my parents have forgotten that Bella exists._

_But that's good- I guess? Because that means Bella is safe- even if I'm not so. _

_Who's that coming up the stairs?_

_Oh no. It's mom and dad again- and their drunk. AGAIN. Who is that with them? Another couple? Oh my- their saying something about couple switching for the night? I wonder what that means._

_Daddy is coming over to me now- he is kissing me. When I told my big friend Racheal about this she looked very sad- and said that's not normal. I didn't know it wasn't. Daddy said it was his way of 'sharing the love.'_

_Mummy is yelling at him to stop now? I don't think she likes it. Neither do I, actually. But I don't tell daddy. He scares me. _

_Daddy has stopped now and mummy and him are yelling again. She runs over to me with not a nice look on her face and grabs me up. She is yelling at me now, saying that I am worthless and ugly and stupid; shaking me up and down. She then said that I am a weird person, and put me in a cage. It doesn't fit- but I am used to this cage. _

_Now mummy and daddy have gone and the other people are in the room. I don't like being with strangers. But these people seem nice. The lady is crying and saying how awful it is for me, and how she hates it. The man is trying to get me out of the cage, but I can't even get out. He then leaves, and the woman talks to me. I don't like her anymore. She is very scary and upset. She then hugs me through the cage and put a knife through her chest. She cries and then goes to sleep- but she doesn't wake up! Why doesn't she wake up? _

_End of flashback-_

I wake up with a start, sweat poring all over my body. I remembered that horrible night well- my fifth birthday night.

It was the first time I had ever seen death that night, and wouldn't be the last. For my parents killed that other man, and then carried me up to their bedroom in the cage. I slept in their room that night. It was horrible. Mum and dad were carrying on and I had to watch- as a five year old.

**  
But I can't go to the party now. I'll tell Alice- I just would faint there with all those people. My one happiness is that Bella didn't go through what I did as a child. She was basically brought up by the Mason's.

**APOV**

**7:41-**

The party starting soon!

**7:42- **

Like in 2 hours!

**Ten seconds later-**

And I think I have spread the shopping gene onto Bella!

**2 seconds later-**

She hasn't complained once!  
**3 minutes later-**

Now that I come to think about it- she has complained 100463 times.

**20 seconds later-**

Although I still have hope!

**10 seconds later-**

I am now doing Bella's toenails.

**20** **seconds later-**

"What do you mean, you don't want fluro colours on your toenails, Bella?"

**3 minutes later-**

"See, Bella? They look great! So you!"

**10 seconds later-**

"Okay then- don't have fashion sense, Bella! I do not care!"

**30 seconds later-**

"Okay! I do I do I do I do I do I do!!! They look great and smell great!"

**10 seconds later-**

"Of course boys are going to smell you feet Bella! Jasper smells mine all the time!"

**10 seconds later- **

"Well maybe not _all _the time. But he did once! The point remains, Bella!"

**BPOV**

Alice is being _so _annoying. She doesn't seem to get the following facts. That:

I DO NOT WANT my toenails painted fluro

I DO NOT WANT or like shopping

I DO NOT WANT green/yellow/pink hair

I DEFINANTLY DO NOT WANT to be "an individual"

And stand out

In any way

It is IMPOSSIBLE

That I, Bella Swan, stand out to no man- EVER.

Little did I know that tonight, the impossible would become the extraordinary.

**APOV**

WOOOHOOOH! Bella has gone back into a coma! Which means that I can paint her FINGERNAILS fluro!!!

Yeeha!

I turned around to get my fluro nail polish and then realised that Rose was not with us.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"What's wrong, Alice?" She asked suspiciously, probably because I was sober.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

She opened her eyes wide and look around the room.

"She's not here!" Bella exclaimed.

If the situation had not been so serious I would have laughed.

"Yes, Bella. So we must get on the case to the MIA Rosalie Hale!"

"Chillax Alice. She's probably getting ready for tonight."

And that was when Rosalie entered the room.

"Oh. My. God." was all I said.

***  
**BPOV**

"Oh. My. God" Alice said.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of Rosalie.

She was clearly upset and had been crying.

"Are you okay Rose?" I asked, coming up to Rosie and looking worriedly at her.

"Um..yeh," Rosie said, looking nervous and strained, "Listen, guys- I don't think I'll be coming tonight."

"WHAATTT!!!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down with her arms in the air. "You can't! I even bought you an outfit to wear!! I mean- you can't not go! Emmet-" But then Alice clamped her mouth shut and looked timidly up at Rose.

"If Rose doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to," I said quickly, "And...um I can just, um... stay home with her and look after her!"

"NOT SO FAST ISABELLA SWAN!" Alice yelled at me and I froze. "Just because your sister is getting out of this... does not mean you get to do the same!"

"Eurgh but ALICE!!!" I screamed in a desperate attempt to sneak out of going.

"No buts!" Alice shouted again in a scary manner. "No buts unless...." I looked up hopefully, "Unless you want to sleep over at my place tomorrow night and then go to a party!"

Okay then. No buts indeed.

I shot a meaningful look at Alice and then led Rosalie out of the bathroom and into her room. "Are you okay Rose?" I asked, worried about her.

"Yes, yes- I'm absolutely awesome! What's for eating- I mean, dinner? Whats for-?"

I silenced her and then tucked her into bed. I told her she needed some sleep and I would be back for her in the morning.

I was still worried about her as Alice and I drove to her place.

***

"Come on, Bells!" Alice screamed in her very flash Porsche as we drove to the party. "Because Rosie is sick we are going to have to do all the dancing by ourselves!"

"No, no, no, no, Alice," I complained. "I am not going dancing and that is _le _fact."

"Fine then," she said, giving me her puppy-dog pout as we turned a corner, "Anyway, I am sure you will be talking a lot to _someone _when we get inside."

I agreed, not really listening. "So who is going to be at the party?"

"Well," Alice said excitedly, launching into a gibberish manner at once. "There is going to be my parents, obviously- they are called Esme and Carlisle. There will also be my brother, Edward- I hope he comes, actually- he said he had schoolwork to do; he doesn't really like my parties; and Emmett. Actually, he has gone to the shops to get some last-minute food. Oh, look! We're here!"

Alice pulled into a driveway packed with cars and I gasped. Their house was huge- huge and beautiful. It was three storeys, and looked like it had and underground basement as well. The house was a beautiful cream colour, and green vines trailed their way down the pillars and onto the verandah, on which a kind-looking lady was sitting, quietly knitting a scarf. It was an image of peace.

That was, until we opened the door. BOOM! A roll of rock music saluted us and other sounds began to appear. People talking, dancing, music playing- it was a full on party. "I never understand why Grandma Hale wants to get away from this!" Alice yelled, swaying her hips to the music.

"You astonish me!" I yelled back, laughing, not realising what she had just said.

"Come on, let's dance!" Alice screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor. "It'll be fun, Bella!" She yelled, and I grudgingly obliged.

Halfway through the first song she froze, as if she had remembered something important. "Oh no Bella!" She yelles over the music. "We forgot to introduce you!"

And, like a whirlwind, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the quiet, serene environment outside, where the old lady was sitting.

"Hi Grandma!" Alice said sweetly, and gave the old woman a hug.

"Hi darlin'" the sweet old lady said in a Southern accent. "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Bella," I said. "Bella Hale,"

The old lady froze, and then regained herself and began knitting again, rocking forward and back on her chair. "Very nice to meet you, young lady. Now off you go, you're missing the party!"

"Too right we are!" Alice shouted again. "Come on, Bells!"

**Grandma POV**

And it was only until the two young ladies were gone when the tears started to come. "Poor girl," I said. "Poor, sweet, little girl."

But it was then that I remembered. "Oh my," I said, sitting up. "But where is poor Rosalie? For she, out of all of them, had it the worst."

*****

**This is one of my longest chapters yet! 7 pages, and 2,146 words! Now please please please review- I am sick of getting Alerts and no reviews! I spent my whole afternoon on this! And BTW, Edward AND Emmett AND Jasper are in the next chapter if I get 20+ reviews. Otherwise, you may get one or nothing. Mua ha haaa!!!!**

**Lots of Love, Alana xxo**

Alice Brandon, Emmett Brandon McCarty, Edward Brandon Mason

Jasper Whitlock- Rosalie Hale, Bella Hale


End file.
